Luv Love Power
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Take one,Valentine Special.MizuhoXSion. Now how's that? What if Mizuho had been dating Sion all the time, without Mariya and the rest knowing about it? Well,guess Mariya's reactions when she finds out& what does Mizuho and Sion do when they're together?


_**LUV LOVE POWER**_

"Mizuho-chan, let's have lunch together today." called out Mariya.

"Gomen ne, Mariya. Sion-san & I have to attend the students meeting right now."

"Are? Is it a must for Elder?"

"Ah huh. After all, it's still connected somehow. Ne, Sion-san?" Mizuho quickly turned to Sion.

"Sou ne." she just replied plainly.

"Aww, no choice then." Mariya sounded disappointed., as the two of them left her.

"Mataku! Mizuho-chan & Sion-sama had been like this for a couple of days already." she rubbed her head.

Two days later……………………..

"Mizuho-chan!!!" Mariya entered his class during the beginning of lunch period. "Let's………………. are?"

Mizuho and Sion were nowhere to be seen. Well, Takako was also not there. Mariya missed the chance to taunt her again.

"How fast they left?" she thought, as she went to the cafeteria. "Are?" they were not there either. "What's the meaning of this?" she rubbed her chin, configuring all the theories. Then someone called out at her.

"Mariya oneesama!!!" Yukari and Kana waved from the other side.

"Oh, anta futari."

Later the two of them sat together at the table with their meals.

"It's really weird that Mizuho oneesama & Sion-sama, both of them seemed to be together most of the time now." said Kana.

"What's so weird? Both are Elders after all." said Yukari.

"Not when both of them always went off missing just like that during lunch hours." she added.

"Tooooffff!!!" Mariya oozed out the milk she was drinking, when she thought of the prospect both of htem being together, plus Kana's words.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Mariya oneesama?"

"Ie, nande mo nai. Ha ha, ha ha." she wiped the milk on her lips. "Nandayoh? What if the two of them really eloping around? Argh, that's a real nonsense to think about." she thought, as she sipped on her milk.

And so the next day………

"Yappari. Something's wrong here." Mariya went to Mizuho's class again during lunch. He was not there as expected, so was Sion. Takako had just left either. Time to start searching for Mizuho.

At the usual flowery park area……………

Mizuho and Sion were sitting side by side on the bench with their bentos. Very close to each other. No one was around at that time, during lunch as expected.

"What a nice meal again today, Sion-san." Mizuho looked delighted.

"Huh. You're right. Together with another lonely time just for the both of us." she looked back at him and smiled, like an angel, again.

"Sou ka?" Mizuho placed his bento box aside and moved closer to her. Sion startled, but realizing the possibility of what Mizuho might be doing next, she also placed her bento box aside and quickly finished up the sandwich in her hand.

"Ano, Sion-san." he held his face close to hers. "You still remember I'm a boy, right?"

"Well, of course I do." she, without any other warning, leaned closer to him.

"And now, we've been together all the time here." he closed his eyes and leaned his head close to her shoulder.

"Uh huh." Sion finished up the sandwich in her hand, then held his hair gently. That moment lastesd for quite some time, until……..

"I really like you, Sion-san. And you like me too, right?" he looked up at her suddenly.

"Err…. I …. guess so." she tried to turned away, but ended up staring straight at him. "Since the first day I met you, I already knew Mizuho-san has something unique about himself. Not the boy part of course." she giggled.

"Aww, hidoi na." Mizuho tried to sulk. That only made Sion giggled more.

"But like I said earlier, I don't mind you being a boy after all. You are a pretty boy to me. And because of that, I can attain some love experience here, instead of just yuri……"

"Yuri…..?"

"He he. After all, this is an all girls school. What other kind of love can you expect other than yuri?"

"Yeah. But still, I'll be finishing my year here as a girl, according to ouji-san's will, and after graduation, they may still think I'm a girl. Can't help with that. So everyone may just think we are the ones getting yuri here."

"He he. I don't really care anymore about that. I used to be the Elder…….. Now Mizuho-san is the Elder….."

"Elders in love, so what?" he landed his lips onto hers.

"Eh?"

"Chu……"

That lasted for quite some time. Sion didn't resist him, soon she just held her eyes closed, as Mizuho held his hands behind her back. Sion also had her arms behind him. No one was around, so no one would be saying anything about the two of them indulged in yuri yet.

Well, maybe not…………

"Eeeeekkkkk!!!! Mizuho-chan!!!!" Mariya exclaimed in her heart. She had found them, she hid behind the nearby building not far from there and she had a clear view of them smooching each other. Mizuho was hugging her by then, and Sion accepted it with all her heart. That only raised Mariya's temper as she looked on. "Mizuho-chan no baka! What the hell are you doing?" she held up her right fist trying to withhold her anger, and jealousy. "I really didn't expect this to go this far!"

"Hmm?" Mizuho seemed to noticed something. He opened his eyes, released his lips from hers and looked at the opposite direction, towards where Mariya was hiding. She startled, and hid back behind before he even noticed her, her heart nearly popped out.

"Doshita no, Mizuho-san?" Sion looked puzzled, as she woke up from her fanciness.

"Ie, nande mo nai." Mizuho shook his head and looked back at her. "It's like someone's watching." he thought.

"Ha ha. I guess I just experienced love for the first time." Sion smiled as she reached out for her bento box again.

"Haih, the only time we can be alone together so far is during this time. And I doubt no one's around."

"You don't have to worry. This place is usually deserted during lunch hours most of the time. No one would bother to come here and eat, unless they are dating like us……."

"Huh?"

"Hi hi, nothing."

"Man." he reached out for his bento box and grabbed another sandwich. Just then the school bell rang.

"Oh my, it's over already?" Sion rubbed her chin. "I guess we have to delay our love to another day again."

"Yeah, I guess. We don't have other times other than lunch times to date together like this."

"He he. Well, at least you're showing your love to me." she stood up with her hand out. "Come, let's go back to class together."

"Oh." Mizuho quickly wrapped his bento box and reached out for her hand. Both of them walked back to their class, holding each other's hands, with their other hand holding their bento box. Mariya was still spying on them from behind the building, still filled with shock, anger and jealousy. "I'm gonna sound him after school." she had her fist up again, as the two of them vanished out of her sight.


End file.
